


Barkin's Order

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Rimming, Ron needs to boost his grade, Screwed against a Desk, Spanking, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: When Ron's grades begin to fall and threaten his ability to graduate, Barkin calls him in and tells him he will help him pass but to do so Ron has to something for him first to raise his grade.





	Barkin's Order

**Author's Note:**

> We do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Steve Barkin, was not sure what to do. Honestly, he didn’t know what to do one of his students more importantly Ron stoppable a student who alongside of Kim Possible saved the world on a daily basis. And while that was all good, the issue was the fact that Ron was not passing like he should, a number of his test and some homework were failing grades and if the grades didn’t come up then Stoppable would find himself repeating his class all over again, and that was something he didn’t want. 

 

So, when school ended he had demanded that Stoppable stay behind to talk to him. “Alright, Stoppable you and I need to have a talk.”

 

Sighing Ron followed Mr. Barkin into his office while saying “What about?”

 

Sighing, Barkin brought out a folder and presented it to Ron. “Open it, and look.” He said leaning back against the desk.

 

Opening the folder Read that he was failing and in danger of being held back, and he started to panic a bit blabbering out excuses and pleas.

 

“Stoppable...Stoppable..Stoppable!” He yelled, getting the blonds attention. “I’m not going to fail you.” He held his hand up, to stop him from talking. “But! That doesn’t mean I am going to pass you right away.” he gave him a look. “But, you are gonna have to do something for me.”

 

“Anything,” Ron said nodding his head rapidly.

 

Barkin hummed, looking at Ron as he hummed and rubbed his chin. “Alright, I want you to strip.” 

 

“What!” Ron asked his eyes big thinking he must have misheard his teacher.

 

“You heard me.” Barkin leaned in, looking him right in the eyes. “Strip.” He said. “Right here, right now.”

 

Flushed Ron stood up his face cherry red as he pulled off his shirt revealing a slim pale chest with surprisingly dark nipples, undoing his pants revealed he had very unique tastes in underwear as he was wearing a plain white thong that cupped his cock and left his ass fully exposed. Hesitating Ron looked to Mr. Barkin to see if that was good.

 

Barkin hummed, as he walked around Ron in a small circle. “Interesting, very interesting.” He said stopping to look behind him at Ron’s ass. “Very nice.” He chuckled. “Now lose the thong Stoppable.”

 

Crimson red Ron bent over removing the last piece of clothing and showing off a tight hairless pink pucker hidden between his cheeks stretched around a small black base holding a plug in his hole.

 

“Well Well.” Smirked Barkin. “What’s this? Being naughty are you Stoppable?” He asked bringing his hand down and teased the base. “How long?”

 

“All Day every day since Freshman Year,” Ron said moaning as the plug shifted and hit his prostate making his nice fat 8 inch cock harden.

 

“Well, that is such a naughty thing.” He smirked. “And, I assume you’ve always been hard in all my classes correct?”

 

Blushing Ron nodded his head pushing his ass back on Barkin’s hand.

 

Barkin pulled his hand back, only to bring it back down across Ron’s ass watching his cheeks jiggle. “Hm, naughty very naughty.” He said smacking Ron’s ass over and over again. 

 

Ron moaned as his ass jiggled from each hit.

 

“To think you’ve been like this.” Barkin said, his hands coming down again and again watching as Ron’s cheeks slowly turned a bright shade of red that matched his shirt.

 

Mewling in pain and pleasure Ron felt his cock drip pre onto the floor.

 

“Look at you.” Barkin said between smacks. “Leaking, needy.” His smacks got harder, and faster. “But your not gonna cum yet.” He smirked stepping away from Ron. “At least not all over the floor.”

 

Panting Ron looked up confused as he tried to catch his breath.

 

Barkin smirked, grabbing his pants and pulling them off but spun around quickly, hiding his cock from view as he presented his round massive bubble-like ass. “Your gonna give my ass a good tongue licking before taking that cock and fucking it.” He smirked. “Do well, and I’ll replace that plug with my own cock.”

 

Dropping to his knees Ron dove in eating Mr. Barkin out like a starving man. Chewing and licking all on his tight hole.

 

Barkin groaned as he reached back, spreading his cheeks apart to give Ron better access. “That’s right Stoppable eat my ass! Work your tongue into my hole and get it all nice and wet.” He moaned. “Get it deep in there and tongue fuck me.”

 

Ron groaned his cock pulsing as he did as ordered doing his best to prep the tight hole.

 

Barkin’s cock was rubbing against the desk, pre spurting out all over the desk as Barkin was moaning, and groaning in pleasure. “Come on! It's time for the next course Stoppable.” Barkin smirked slapping his own ass. “Have it!”

 

Standing up Ron panted his cock aching as he lined it up with the soaked hole his hands moving to grip Mr. Barkin’s beefy pecs before slamming into him.

 

Barkin shivered, having his pecs played with had always been something akin of a favorite of his. It was why he never wore anything under his clothes, the feeling of his pecs being rubbed and his nipples being teased always excited him. “Come on Stoppable! Go harder! Go faster!” Groaned Barkin. “You want to pass right? You want that grade raised up? Then prove to me you can fucking earn it.”

 

Ron groaned putting everything he had into fucking the tight ass his hips making loud smacks, the slide of his shaft accompanied by lewd squelching.

 

Barkin was gripping the sides of his desk, his nails leaving long grooves in the wooden surface. “T-That is!” He moaned. “Fuck yeah j-just like that! You’ve got it Stoppable! Keep it up!” his ass was flexing around his cock clenching and unclenching with each thrust.

 

Ron went as hard as he could till he slammed in as hard as possible and blasted a full load deep in Mr. Barkin’s tight ass.

 

Barkin groaned, shivering feeling Ron unload his cum deep inside of his ass. The feeling almost sent Barkin over the edge. Almost being the keyword. “P-Pull out stoppable.” Grunted the older male. “Time for me to have some fun.”

 

Groaning Ron once more did as ordered and pulled his semi-ihard cock from the tight hot ass.

 

Spinning around, Barkin pushed Ron over the desk. His hard 3-thick 12-incher soaked in pre as he grabbed the base of the plug and pulled it out and quickly replaced it with his cock sheathing himself inside of gripping his hips and began to ram into Ron’s already stretched ass.

 

Ron moaned as his hole was pounded his cock was rock hard and bouncing with each thrust.

 

Barkin smirked pulling Ron off the desk and hooked his arms under Ron’s armpits and began to lift him up and slammed him back down on his cock turning so they were facing the rows of desks. “Imagine if I did this in front of the entire class, having them all watched as I fucked you for your final exam, your test to take my cock right before them all.”

 

Ron was reduced to a drooling mess as he was fucked so hard his cock kept slinging pre about the room.

 

Barkin roaned and grunted directly into Ron’s ear. “I could have you under my desk sucking me off and now one would be the wiser.” He growled slamming him down faster and faster. “I’d pump you full right here in front of the entire class, and not give a damn.” He hissed slamming him down as his cock slammed right into Ron’s sweet spot.

 

Howling in pleasure cum erupted from Ron’s bouncing cock painting himself and the floor white.

 

Barkin groaned and with one last thrust buried himself in Ron’s ass and came hard, flooding his tight channel with every ounce of cum he had pent up inside of his balls.

 

As the two came down from the climax induced high, Barkin chuckled. “You got your grade boosted.” He smirked, his cock still hard as a rock. “But I think you could use some  _ Extra Credit.” _

 


End file.
